Warren Worthington III
Warren Worthington III (also known as the Avenging Angel, Angel and Archangel) was a Human Mutant businessman who served as a member of the X-Men as well as X-Factor. Biography Early life Warren Worthington III was born in New York City, New York on December 29, 1986 to Kathryn and Warren Worthington II. A member of the wealthy Worthington family, Warren was also an attractive boy, and seemed naturally skilled at anything he tried. In elementary school, Warren was an exemplary student, and was teased by his classmates who called him "little angel". Warren was obsessed with the sky and birds to the point where it distracted him from social gatherings, earning the ire of his father.Judgement War It was in his youth that Warren was first brought to the exclusive Hellfire Club for a party. Warren's obsession with flying grew to an infatuation with heights, something that frightened his parents when Warren started climbing trees.The Million Dollar Angel Eventually, Warren was placed in the Fairburn Boys School where he continued to excel in his classes. It was here that he discovered women who were naturally attracted to him due to his fleet moves and dancing ability. One of his childhood friends during this period of time was Candace Southern, who secretly had a crush on Warren.We Must Destroy the Cobalt Man Warren's first girlfriend was Cressida Desford, but he could not compete with her obsession with super-heroes and they soon drifted apart.If I Had the Wings of an Angel... He also dated the heiress and future Hellfire Club member, Emma Frost, during his teenage years. As an adolescent, Warren was beaten by a teenage bully after attempting to rescue his friend and in the process revealing his wings to everyone there. Hearing what happened, his father spoke over a glass of whiskey to accept the consequences of life and death decisions. He advised Warren to avoid being a hero because he didn't have what it took to cope with failing. Joining the X-Men Personality and traits Relationships Cressida Desford Emma Frost Candy Southern Jean Grey Betsy Braddock Paige Guthrie Powers and Abilities Powers Wings: Angel possessed the superhuman ability to fly by means of his natural wings, which spanned 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. He later lost his wings, due to infection and amputation, but was later given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. *'Flight': Angel's normal cruising speed averaged around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he was capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With severe strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for several minutes. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's entire anatomy was naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a birds, making him virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. Peak Human Strength: Due to his body's natural mutation, the Angel possesses greater physical strength than an ordinary human equal to him in body weight and can lift about 500 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: The Angel's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight was considerably greater. The Angel can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. Contrary to some reports, he couldn't make a transatlantic flight solely on his own power. During his one attempt to do so, he hitched a ride on an airplane for part of the way. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Angel's body are somewhat harder and more durable than that of an ordinary human, though he is far from invulnerable. While he can be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human, his body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. He can also withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. Regenerative Healing Factor: The Angel possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can completely recover from non-fatal injuries such as slash and punctures within a matter of hours and injuries as severe as broken bones within a few days. This ability extends to being transferred by blood, thus he can heal others who come into contact with his blood, provided they have the same blood type. It was possible that his healing factor also protects him from diseases because he once had slept with a girl with HIV and he didn't contract it even though HIV was highly contagious. Techno-Organic Wings: Angel was given techno-organic wings by Apocalypse as part of his conversion to the Horseman Death. Their feathers could be launched as flechettes which hit like bullets and able to pierce steel, due in part to their incredible endurance and composition. Archangel could use them to torpedo himself through most anything blasting through and rending it apart. *''Flight:'' The wings enabled him to fly approximately at Mach 1, possibly even faster considering he had little trouble out-flying a fighter jet which can travel a speed of Mach 2.35 (2,903 kph) and later still showed out flying the Blackbird while above sea level at Mach 4.2 (roughly 5,189 kph). * Wing Blades: His T.O. wings had razor sharp edges running along them, most likely mono-molecular in sharpness, making them very deadly bladed weapons for use. It was suggested they could cleave semblances with the toughness of diamond being sharp enough cleave stone, tear through tempered steel slice, and could easily cleave grown men clean in two. * Wing Shielding: Due to their metallic transorganic nature they made decent shields to protect his body by covering up in them. Able to resist an arrow barrage, bullet fire, flash flames, a missile strike and lastly can tank a bio-nuclear microwave blast from the mutant Holocaust. Abilities Expert Combatant: Archangel was a skilled combatant, especially in aerial hand-to-hand combat. Business Sense: He was a talented businessman whose wealth ranked him in the lower part of the Fortune 500 list. Swordsmanship: He aced in his fencing class without ever picking up a sword, and using only his wings. However, he was perfectly capable of using a real sword as well. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Worthington family Category:Business owners and executives Category:Xavier Institute students